BEK
by Songstone
Summary: For three days they were plagued with it. For three days, Lee could not shake that overwhelming nervous feeling the children at the door brought him. Three days after Lee and Gaara had moved into their new home, their lives went to hell. -LeeGaa AU-


**B.E.K**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: Well, this is a mini series that I've started with my sister, Hatelove. Urban legends. Naruto style. How cool does that sound? XD Anyway, this story will only be about...four chapters long. So I hope you enjoy while you can! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Morning**

"Lee?" A male's voice called down the stairs into the partially empty living room. "Lee, I can't find the box with our sheets and blankets."

"Huh? I took them upstairs, Gaara. They should be in the bedroom." Lee stopped his work with the boxes that he was currently rearranging in the living room and walked over to the stairs to peek up at his lover. "Did you check all of them? They're labled."

The redhead at the top of the stairs gave Lee a bored look before he wrinkled his brow lightly, putting creases in the kanji he had tattooed on his forehead. "Of course I checked them. I wouldn't be asking unless I was sure that they weren't here."

"I distinctly remember putting them upstairs in our room." Lee said, wagging a finger up at Gaara. "Double check and I'm sure that you'll find it."

"Why don't _you_ check downstairs?" Gaara asked to that, crossing his arms as he gave a huff of annoyance.

"Because I _know _that they're upstairs," Lee countered, moving his hands onto his hips as he stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"How can you be sure? This wouldn't be the first time that you misplaced something. Just go into the living room and check the damn--"

"Gaara." Lee cut the other off, waving his hands in front of himself. He lifted one foot and stepped up onto the stairs, climbing them with ease. He stopped once he was in front of his lover, still balanced on the last step. "Let's not fight, all right? This is our first day in our new home! Let's make it a pleasant one, all right?" He reached out and lied his hands on either side of the redhead's waist, smiling up at him sweetly.

Gaara's green eyes stayed narrowed for a while before he finally sighed and nodded his head, uncrossing his arms. He cupped the side of Lee's face with one hand and tilted his head up a bit more, before leaning down and softly touching his lips against Lee's own. "Fine. No fighting." He agreed, a small smile playing over his lips.

"Good. Now then," Lee stepped up the rest of the way, pulling Gaara along with him as he entered the master bedroom of the two roomed house. "I'm sure that the sheets are here."

"Guh. Cheater," Gaara grunted as he allowed Lee to tug him into their room.

The master bedroom was already starting to look lived in. Gaara had unpacked some of their things and hung up some clothes in the closet after Lee had set up the double bed. Green curtains were over the windows, shielding them from the blinding sunlight outside. There were still stray boxes around, all named accordingly. Either 'electronics', 'movies' or 'trinkets' in Lee's messy scrawl.

But none of the boxes said 'bed linen.'

"Told you." Gaara said, taking a seat on the bare bed and stretching a bit. "No sheets."

"Huh...I could've sworn that I put them..." Lee muttered, tapping his chin as he searched the room one more time for the missing box. "I guess they _are_ downstairs somewhere." He admitted with a shy grin as he took a seat besides his lover.

"And I say again; told you." Gaara said, giving a light chuckle from the back of his throat. He eyed the older man besides him for a moment before he reached over and grabbed at Lee's shirt, tugging him towards him lightly as he pushed their mouths together once more. He made this kiss last longer than the one on the stairs though, and leaned backwards slowly, pulling Lee down with him.

The ebony haired man followed Gaara eagerly and was soon enough leaning over him on all fours. His mouth stayed crushed against the other male's for a few more breathless moments, but at last, they had to part to suck in some air.

"Mm...what do you say, Lee? Shall we claim this house as ours the rightful way?" Gaara asked slyly as he grinned up at the taller man. He lifted his hips a bit, brushing against Lee teasingly.

Lee smiled back widely before he lowered his own hips, resting over Gaara with his lower body pressing and rocking against the other's. "I think that's a wonderful idea." He said, chuckling slightly as he leaned in, placing kisses across Gaara's jaw and neck.

His hand had barely grazed the belt on Gaara's pants when suddenly, the soft sound of a bell ringing called Lee's attention. Both he and Gaara stopped and blinked at each other.

"Doorbell..." They muttered in unison.

"Ignore it." Gaara told him, hooking his legs around Lee's back. He pulled him back onto him for more of that delicious friction they had created just a few moments earlier.

"But Gaara, it could be someone important...what if it's my dad? Or your brother and sister?" Lee asked, lifting himself up a bit against Gaara's persistant tugging.

"Nngh...tell them to leave because we're about to christen this room ours." Gaara said shortly. But he did release Lee from his hold and sat up slowly. "You go get the door, okay? I've got this...little problem to take care of now." He said, gesturing to his groin area.

Lee gave a dry laugh and nodded his head. "Sure." He agreed. He turned and headed towards the stairs, descending them quickly. The doorbell rang again, and Lee called out sharply. "I'm coming! Just a moment!"

Once on the bottom floor, Lee straightened out his clothes and brushed his hair down with his fingers a bit before he unlocked the door and gave a yank, opening it swiftly. "Yes?" He questioned, peering out to see who was at his door so early in the morning.

Instead of seeing his father or either of Gaara's siblings, though, Lee was faced with two teenagers.

One had long black hair that reached his hips. His clothes showed his gender as male, though the person besides him was female; and apparently related to him somehow since they just seemed so alike. The young lady had long hair as well, though it was bluish in color.

"Can . . . I help you?" Lee paused a bit before he actually finished the question. He wasn't sure why, but he had just suddenly gotten a really eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt awkward and just . . . bad.

"My name is Neji." The male began. "This is my sister, Hinata. Our parents dropped us off down the street to see a movie."

"But we forgot our money. We were wondering if you could please let us in to use your phone to call them." The girl finished for the other.

"Er..." Normally, Lee would have let the two children in without question. He just couldn't seem to make himself say 'sure' and throw the door open for them. "Well . . ." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He _still_ couldn't seem to shake this feeling of paranoia.

"It will only take a moment, sir." Neji insisted.

"Please, sir." Hinata added.

"Uhm...well..." Lee cleared his throat. "Actually, we just moved in here. Our...our phone isn't hooked up yet." He wasn't lying to the children; he and Gaara had yet to set up their land line.

"Do you perhaps have a cell phone then?" The boy asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Ahh..." The older man rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. He didn't understand what was the matter with him at all! Why was he so jittery and tense all of a sudden? This just wasn't like him. "I...we...we do, but..."

"May we come inside to use your phone then?" The younger girl asked, not waiting for an explanation from Lee.

"Uhm..." Lee looked around himself awkwardly, then held up a finger for the children to wait. He dug around a bit into his jean pocket and eventually came up with his mobile phone. "Here..." He said, holding it out to Neji to use.

"May we come inside and use it?" The black haired teen asked, not making a move for the phone.

"...You could use it here...can't you?" Lee asked, giving a smile and a nervous laugh.

"Please, sir? We will only take a moment." Hinata told him.

"I...would...prefer that you not come inside...The place is a mess, I mean! Until I get everything arranged, I don't think I'll be taking any visitor--"

"But we really need to come in." Both teenagers spoke at the same time, startling Lee to no end.

"I'm sorry, but no. Please. Just use the phone right here." He said, waving the object around a bit for them to take.

Neji and Hinata looked at one another, then turned their head back to Lee, making him shiver for some unknown reason.

"No thank you. We'll walk."

And with that, both children turned on their heels and skirted off of his porch, down the sidewalk and out of sight.

At once, Lee felt all of the tension, nervousness and paranoia leave him in a rush. He exhaled heavily and stuffed his phone back into his pocket, shutting the door as he turned back inside.

"Who was it, Lee?" Gaara's voice carried down the stairs.

"Uhm...just some kids. They're gone already." Lee called back up, wiping his brow free from any perspiration.

He made sure to lock up the front door before he scaled the stairs to get back to his lover.

**Sonstone: This chapter actually took me forever. But hey, I got it done! XD So...what's with this nervous feeling Lee just got? What was the problem with those two kids? Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter! 8D**


End file.
